Because I Love You
by SelenityK
Summary: FINISHED!! Peach must get married, but Bowser won't let that happen!! Chapter 7 added (Finally). As always, Please read and review.
1. Chapter One

Peach  
  
By Monique  
  
AN: I do not own Peach, Mario, Bowser or any other character that you recognize. They belong to the wonderful company Nintendo.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Princess Peach Toadstool was sleeping softly when a brilliant light shone in her room.  
  
"Peach," A soft female voice called out. Peach opened her light blue eyes and immediately shielded them. Peach could make out the form of her mother, the Great Star.  
  
"Mother?" Peach asked.  
  
"Peach," The Great Star said. "It is time for you to pick a husband. The Mushroom Kingdom needs a King."  
  
"I am doing very well on my own, Mother." Peach replied.  
  
"Surely there is someone that you are in love with?" The Great Star asked.  
  
"Well yes, but…" Peach was in the middle of her sentence when the Great Star faded into the darkness.  
  
"WAIT!!" Peach cried out.  
  
*****************************  
  
Peach sat up in bed. The early morning sun streamed through the large windows of Peach's apartment, giving the room a beautiful and peaceful look. Peach tried to remember the dream from the night before, but found that she couldn't so Peach stood up and stretched her limbs. Peach walked into her spacious closet. The closet was exploding with pink dresses and aqua brooches. Peach put the pink dress on and brushed her hair one hundred times. Peach then wound the braid into a coil at the nape of her neck.  
  
Peach walked downstairs into the small, informal dining room. A small oak table with a vase of freshly picked daisies sat in the middle of the room. A place set for Peach. All types of exotic plants, like Venus Fire Traps, could be seen around the rooms on the window sills. The dark red curtains were parted to let in the sunlight. Peach took her place at the table and pressed a button under the table. A maid came in from the kitchens.  
  
"May I help you, Your Highness?" Sarah asked politely. Sarah did a curtsey. Her blond hair was pulled back into two pigtails.  
  
"Could you call Toad down here and set another place for him?" Peach asked. "Also prepare two slices of bacon, two eggs, and one slice of toast with jam and butter and a glass of orange juice."  
  
"It'll be right up, Your Highness." Sarah said. She did another curtsey and went back to the kitchen. Five minutes later, Toad entered the dining room.  
  
"Sit down." Peach smiled up at Toad. Toad was the loyal Mushroom Retainer. Toad's ancestors had been Retainers for the Mushroom Kingdom for generations. Toad was of short stature and had no hair, which was the partial reason why he always wore a Mushroom Cap on the top of his head. Toad did as Peach said and sat down.  
  
"Is there a problem, Milady?" Toad asked.  
  
"No, not really," Peach answered. "Last night, the Great Star held counsel with me."  
  
"What did your Mother say?" Toad asked.  
  
"The Great Star told me that I should find a consort. That  
  
the Mushroom Kingdom needed a King."  
  
"What about Mario?" Toad said. "You've been in love with Mario for quite a while, now."  
  
"I know…" Peach looked wistfully away. "I'm not sure that I'm ready for marriage."  
  
"Well, if it's for the Mushroom Kingdom, then maybe you should marry." Toad said. "In the end, you must listen to your heart."  
  
"Thanks Toad," Peach pushed her chair back from the table. "As always, your advice has been helpful."  
  
  
  
AN: Chapter 2 will be soon. This will not be a long one. It's just something I wrote a couple of years back. Please review my story. I accept criticism, but don't flame me for no reason.  
  
~SelenityK~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Peach Chapter Two  
  
By SelenityK  
  
Peach walked back to her room and put a red cloak on over her dress. Peach teleported herself into the courtyard, headed to the gazebo and sat on the white marble bench.  
  
Peach wasn't so sure about marriage. After all, she was still young, but yet, Peach would do anything for her kingdom. Peach smiled to herself. Toad was right, she WAS in love with Mario. Mario had done so much for her and the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi rescued Peach from Bowser a countless number of times and defeated anything else that terrorized the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Peach took a deep breath and pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket. This would take a lot of effort, calling Mario.  
  
********************  
  
Mario was still in bed when the phone rang. The phone rang five times before Mario rolled over and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello," Mario mumbled sleepily into the phone. It was Peach. Mario was surprised that Peach would call this early in the morning.  
  
"Come to the Castle? Sure, Peach. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes." Mario hung up the phone and sat up in bed. Mario rubbed his eyes sleepily and put on his usual uniform of a blue jumpsuit and red work shirt. Mario hailed a fairy over to the mainland.  
  
********************  
  
Peach rose from her seat when Mario arrived at the castle.  
  
"Hello, Mario." Peach smiled. "You look as if you just woke up!"  
  
"To tell you the truth, Peach, I did." Mario laughed. "But I'm up now. What happened? Has Bowser threatened you again?"  
  
Peach shook her head. "No, no. It's…it's something else Mario. We'll go into the sunroom and talk."  
  
Mario followed Peach into the sunroom. The sunroom looked similar to the dining room except that it was much smaller and had windows on three of the walls. Exotic plants also sat in the windows of the sunroom. Couches and chairs were placed neatly about the room.  
  
"Have a seat." Peach went to a seat by the window.  
  
"Are you okay, Peach?" Mario asked again. Over the years, Mario had lost most of his Italian accent. Mario was of medium height and robust.  
  
"I am very fine." Peach answered. Peach folded her hands in her lap and looked down. "Last night, my mother, the Great Star, spoke to me and well, uh… will you marry me?"  
  
"Wow, Peach," Mario's eyes widened. "You caught me by surprise with that one. Of course I will be your consort!"  
  
Peach was more than overjoyed. She was ecstatic. Peach had loved Mario ever since she rescued her from Bowser the first time. Not knowing what else to do, Peach leaned toward Mario and kissed him.  
  
Mario cleared his throat. "Peach, I have a confession." Peach slid over a little bit. "Yes?"  
  
"I love you!" Mario said quickly.  
  
"I love you too, Mario." Peach said. This time, it was Mario who kissed Peach. In their happiness, Mario and Peach did not notice a lone goomba hiding behind one of the couches. 


	3. Chapter Three

Peach Chapter Three  
  
By SelenityK  
  
AN: I will not be updating until the 23rd or the 24th . I'm going out of town to visit my college, and unfortunately, I don't have a laptop. As always, reviews are welcome. Now, on with the show.  
  
Over at Vista Hill, Bowser's summer residence, Bowser was sitting lazily on his throne made of crushed skulls held together by melted gold and encrusted with precious jewels. The throne was separated from the rest of the throne room by a small moat of molten lava.  
  
Bowser held in his hand a miniature of Peach. Well, Mario was also in it but Bowser had ripped the picture of Mario off a long time ago. Bowser ran his finger over Peach's face and muttered "Peach…"  
  
"Master?" a small goomba by the name of Dan entered the throne room.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Bowser asked in a monotone voice. Bowser hid the picture behind his back.  
  
"I have just arrived from Mushroom Castle." Dan said. "Mario and Peach are to be married."  
  
Bowser was so stunned by this piece of news that he nearly jumped to the ceiling. How could Peach betray him like this…  
  
"What!" Bowser shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Mario and Peach are to be married." Dan repeated again, trembling lest his master should inflict some type of severe harm on him.  
  
"When is this so-called marriage?" Bowser asked. Bowser was still angry, but he had to keep his voice at a semi-calm level.  
  
"They-they haven't decided yet." The goomba said.  
  
"Go back to Mushroom Castle. Don't come back until you find out the date of their wedding!!" Bowser commanded. The goomba ran from the room as fast as his short legs would take him (which wasn't that far.)  
  
Bowser formed a bridge over the moat and stormed out of the throne room.  
  
********  
  
Bowser marched down to the dungeon, his footsteps vibrating throughout the castle. Kamek's lab was located in the dungeon. Kamek's experiments were so dangerous that Bowser banished him to the dungeon. Kamek was disappointed at first, but came to like the peace and quiet that the dungeon offered him. Bowser knocked on the door and entered, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Kamek!" Bowser's voice boomed. A hooded figured turned around and faced Bowser.  
  
"Master," Kamek said slowly. Kamek was one of the most powerful Magikoopas in the Koopa Kingdom. Kamek was the person who had raised Bowser after his parents mysteriously disappeared. Although Kamek was getting along in years, his eyes still were luminous and his mind sharp. Kamek wore a long blue robe with silver stars placed throughout the fabric. A power rod was clutched in Kamek's right hand.  
  
"Do you have a spell to help me switch places with Mario?" Bowser asked. "Mario's going to marry Peach sometime soon."  
  
Kamek was a little surprised at Bowser's request. Bowser had done some rather…strange things, but switching places with Mario?  
  
"Are you sure that you want to switch places with Mario?" Kamek asked. "There are some dangers to the potion, not to mention that once you have changed places, you'll never be able to reverse the spell. Are you sure that you're ready for this, Master?"  
  
Bowser had to think about this for a moment. Then…"I want control of both my kingdom AND the Mushroom Kingdom! I don't care what it takes." Plus I want to be with Peach, Bowser added to himself.  
  
"As you wish, Master," Kamek said gravely. "I will come up with a potion. Inform me of the date of the wedding and I will give you the potion."  
  
"Thank you, Kamek," Bowser said. Bowser turned around and exited Kamek's lab. Bowser was completely satisfied. Soon, his greatest wishes would come true: control of the Mushroom Kingdom, and marriage to Peach. 


	4. Chapter Four

Peach by SelenityK  
  
Chapter 4  
  
AN: Yes, I am back for another installment of Peach. I went to Virginia on a college visit and I really liked it. That's what took me so long to update. Here it is and hope you enjoy.  
  
A week later, Peach announced her decision to the rest of the castle staff and personnel. The servants were overjoyed, but not that surprised. They had expected Mario and Peach to marry, it was just a matter of time. That night, while laying in bed, Peach decided that she would have an engagement party for her and Mario on Friday.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Toad exclaimed when Peach told Toad of her idea. "I'm sure it will be fun. Now I just have to think of a gift."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter what you buy. Mario and I will know that it came from the bottom of your heart." Peach said.  
  
Toad blushed at that statement.  
  
The next morning was Tuesday. Peach rose early that morning to outline plans for the engagement party. Peach helped the servants prepare for the party. This was one of the reasons why the staff of the castle enjoyed working for Peach. Peach never pushed them too hard. Sometimes Peach helped them out with their duties. The staff even received paid vacations.  
  
The staff could see how truly happy Peach was, planning the engagement party. Peach had not seemed this happy in months. Peach was always happy, but Peach was above happiness this week.  
  
Friday finally arrived, so did Mario, Toad, Luigi, and Yoshi for the party. Peach decide to wear an off the shoulder light blue dress that clung to the curves of her body. Accentuating the dress was the aquamarine brooch that Peach always wore. After dressing, Peach teleported herself to the mezzanine, where Mario and the others were waiting.  
  
"Mario!" Peach walked as fast as she could and pecked Mario on the cheek. Peach hugged Luigi, Toad and Yoshi.  
  
"Let's go into the dining room," Peach suggested. The servants sat the small groups of friends at the tables. Sandwiches were placed at each setting.  
  
Peach and Mario looked at each other in a lovesick way. Then Mario spoke up. "First, Peach and I would like to say that you three are our best friends in the entire world. We've gone through so much together."  
  
Yoshi's eyes glistened over with tears. "That was so beautiful."  
  
Peach laughed. Luigi reflected on the first time that he and Mario arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Kingdom was draped in black and Toad explained how Bowser had kidnapped Peach in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario decided to take the challenge and rescue Peach with Luigi's help. Luigi was bit jealous of all the attention that Mario received, but Luigi pushed that aside for tonight. Tonight, he was truly happy for Mario. Now Luigi wondered when he would get the courage to ask Daisy to be his wife.  
  
Toad's thoughts were along a different line. After the Queen died and the King lost his faculties, Toad had been the primary caretaker of Peach. His face didn't show it, but Toad was nearly 100 years old. Toad was around when Peach's grandfather was king. Toad was a father figure in Peach's life. But Toad was also saddened by tonight. Toad remembered when he was married to his wife, Madeleine. Madeleine had tragically died a few years ago.  
  
"Toad," Peach said. "Are you okay,"  
  
Shaking his head to get himself out of his reverie, Toad said yes.  
  
The five-some ate the sandwiches and exchanged gifts. Mario gave Peach a diamond and ruby necklace. Peach bought Mario a pair of cufflinks. Yoshi bought China dishes and a plate of cookies for the couple. Luigi bought Mario a surfboard and Peach a bikini.  
  
"Hey!" Mario stared at Luigi, but his eyes were twinkling.  
  
"It's the thought that counts," Luigi said.  
  
Finally, Toad bought Mario and Peach a pair of tickets to a play that was coming to town. Toad had seen it himself, and felt that Mario and Peach would enjoy it.  
  
"Thank you," Peach said. "Mario and I have decided, and our wedding will be on August 5.  
  
A goomba was lurking nearby, hiding behind the entrance into the dining room. He nodded his head and returned back to Bowser to tell of his information. Perhaps Bowser would reward him handsomely. Who knew? 


	5. Chapter Five

Peach by SelenityK  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bowser was brooding in his darkened study. Bowser had been waiting all weekend and still no answer from that wretched Goomba! Bowser looked forlornly at the only picture of Peach that he had in his possession. Bowser had loved Peach for a long time, but Peach never noticed because of that damned plumber always getting in the way. Now Peach would be lost forever unless Bowser did something drastic. Which was switching bodies with Mario. It would suck at first, but he was doing it all for the love of Peach.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG* Bowser jumped halfway out of his seat. Smoke came out of Bowser nose. Bowser answered the door angrily. It was the goomba. Bowser picked the goomba up by his neck.  
  
"If you ever knock on that door like that ever again, I shall stomp on you and end your life!" Bowser thundered.  
  
The goomba trembled. "I only knocked like that because…because Peach and Mario are to marry on August 5.  
  
"August 5!" Bowser fumed. "How dare they get married! How dare they marry at all!!!" Bowser was so furious that he flung the goomba against the wall and the goomba died any way. Bowser didn't notice or care. Bowser raged on in solitude and finally decided to pay Kamek a visit.  
  
"Kamek!" Bowser flung the door open, breaking it off the hinges. "I want that potion made! Before August 5!"  
  
Kamek stared in shock as Bowser invaded his private quarters. Kamek was sleeping when Bowser flew in and out. Kamek barely heard a word that Bowser said, only something about 'potion' and 'August 5'. Kamek figured out that Bowser found out the date of Mario's wedding. Kamek turned over in bed. Kamek would work on the potion in the morning.  
  
********************************  
  
The rest of June and July flowed smoothly and peacefully for Peach and the rest of the gang. Peach had enjoyed preparing and putting the final touches on her upcoming wedding. By August first, Peach finally had a day of rest. Even though planning the wedding was hard work, Peach had fun doing it.  
  
On August third, Peach had a strange dream.  
  
"Peach," The Great Star appeared in Peach's bedroom.  
  
Peach sat up in bed, again shielding her eyes from all of the brightness. "Yes, Mother?"  
  
"You must be careful! Great evil is being planned as we speak!" The Great Star cried out.  
  
"What do you mean Mother?" Peach asked.  
  
"Be careful," The Great Star said as she floated up in the night sky.  
  
"Please Mother, wait!" Peach said.  
  
Why does she always appear to me and warn me of danger, but never tells me what it is? Peach wondered as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
Peach was worried when she woke up the next morning. What was the Great Star trying to warn her of? Feeling overwhelmed, Peach went into the Library and called one of her best friends, Amy.  
  
"Hello, Amy!" Peach said. "It's Peach."  
  
"Hi Peach!" Amy said over the phone. "Are you excited for tomorrow? I can't wait to stand up as maid of honor!"  
  
"I'm very excited, but I'm also worried." Peach said. "The Great Star spoke with me last night and warned me of 'great evil.'  
  
"Hmm, are you sure that Bowser won't strike tomorrow?" Amy asked."  
  
"I doubt it," Peach said. "Bowser hasn't struck against the Mushroom Kingdom in years."  
  
"Bowser could have received news of your wedding." Amy said. "I think you should be on your guard tomorrow, just in case Bowser tries something."  
  
"I will," Peach said. "I have to double check everything over. I'll see you tomorrow, Amy."  
  
"Bye." Amy hung up the receiver.  
  
Peach trusted Amy a lot, but she wasn't sure whether she would agree with Amy this time. Bowser hasn't attempted anything in years.  
  
But yet… 


	6. Chapter Six

Peach  
  
Chapter 6  
  
SelenityK  
  
AN: Sorry about the long time between updates. I was so busy with taking my finals and preparing for graduation that I didn't have enough time to update. (And I did pass, by the way!) As always, these characters are not mine. They belong to Nintendo and whoever else has their hands on Mario and co. This should tide you over for a little. Now enough with my jabber, on with the show!!  
  
Bowser was in Kamek's lab all morning. Kamek was putting the finishing touches on the potion.  
  
"Eureka!" Kamek exclaimed when he added the last drop of juice." Kamek turned to Bowser. "Now you must send someone to poison Mario's drink. You both must drink the potion at the same time."  
  
"Okay already!" Bowser growled. "Now hand over the potion."  
  
Kamek trembled as Bowser snatched the potion from his hands. Bowser called a Goomba down to the dungeon.  
  
"You!" Bowser said. "Deliver this potion to Mario and pour it into his drink. Buzz me with this as soon as Mario puts that drink to his mouth!  
  
"Y-yes Master!" The goomba quickly turned heel and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The goomba flew, with the aid of a paratroopa, over to Mario's Pad, a little island that Mario and Luigi lived on (Duh!). The nameless goomba landed and slowly opened the door to Mario's hut. The goomba looked around, but did not see anyone inside. He stuck the "For Mario" label on the potion bottle and put the bottle into the refrigerator. The goomba heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the refrigerator to wait for Mario. Mario came up from the basement, carrying a basketful of clean clothes.  
  
"That's weird." Mario muttered to himself. "The door is open. Luigi must have come back in and left immediately. He probably forgot to shut the door. It sure is hot outside. I've been doing laundry all day and now I'm thirsty."  
  
Mario walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. "Luigi must have gone to the store and bought pink lemonade. I believe I'll have some now." Mario put the bottle up to his lips and began to sip the lemonade. As soon as the goomba saw this, he rang the signal that told Bowser to begin drinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Kamek's lab at Vista Hill, Bowser also put the potion to his lips. He finished it in one big *Gulp*.  
  
"I feel strange." Bowser said to Kamek.  
  
"That is the effect of the potion." Kamek explained. "Soon, you and Mario will fall asleep at the same time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That pink lemonade makes me feel…weird." Mario said. "Almost lightheaded. I feel so sleepy now. It must be the effect of the afternoon sun. *Yawn*. Mario went into the room and fell face down onto the bed. He was fast asleep. Almost at the same time at Vista Hill, Bowser crashed onto the lab floor with a loud thud. A few of Kamek's potion bottle broke from the impact.  
  
"I'll just send him to his room." Kamek sighed. He chanted a few words and Bowser was on his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Mario woke up. His eyes were blurry from the effects of the potion. Mario sat up and stretched.  
  
"I feel larger before. I know that I couldn't have eaten that much last night. I have no clue where I'm going to find a larger tux in a few hours. Mario stepped into 'his' closet and pulled out an XXXXXXXXXXXX-large tuxedo." Mario showered, combed his hair and got prepared for the wedding. Mario looked for Luigi, but Luigi wasn't there.  
  
"I suppose Luigi left without me." Mario sighed sadly.  
  
Bowser woke up a bit later.  
  
"I feel…smaller. Hey…I'm in Mario's body. Uh oh, someone's coming." Bowser turned over and feigned sleep.  
  
"Mario," Luigi shouted. "Get up! The wedding is in one hour! Do you want to be late to your own wedding?"  
  
"Oh yeah…" Bowser smiled. "It's Mario's, er, MY wedding day.  
  
Bowser found the tux lying on the chair and put it on. Bowser combed 'his' hair over his forehead and to the side.  
  
"Being small is going to take some getting used to." Bowser said himself. Bowser left with Luigi to Peach's castle. There was only a half hour left until the wedding.  
  
While Bowser was having an easy time being trapped inside of Mario's body, Mario was having a more difficult time.  
  
"Darn, it's so hard to find clothes in my size." Mario shouted with frustration. "My voice sounds different, as if I had a cold, which would be very bad considering that I have a wedding to attend today."  
  
Mario rummaged through all of Bowser's clothes until he found a tux that could fit him. It was a little too big, but the tux would do for now. "I'd better hurry up! I only have a half hour left and Peach would be disappointed if I showed up late to the wedding." Mario took a cab to Mushroom Castle.  
  
The entire Chapel was full for one of the most important events of Mushroom history: the marriage of Peach to THE greatest hero in Mushroom history, Mario. Murmurs rippled among the crowd of wedding attendees on why Mario was not at the altar yet. Perhaps Mario had cold feet. Maybe he had abandoned the Princess and the Kingdom. Or Mario just plain forgot.  
  
In the waiting room, Peach was wondering about the same thing. Peach had been waiting for Mario for about fifteen minutes now. How could Mario be late to their wedding?  
  
'Where the hell are you, Mario?' Peach said to herself. Maybe she ought to check whether Mario had arrived or no. Peach peeked through the door. She glared with fury when she saw 'Mario' running up the aisle.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late. My alarm clock broke." 'Mario' explained to the pastor.  
  
The pastor nodded to the organist, who began to play the wedding march. Peach walked down the aisle, her arm linked through Toad's. Peach wore a white, spaghetti-strapped ball gown type dress with a five foot long train. Peach had a face of calm serenity as she made it to the altar.  
  
"Wait!" A loud voice shouted. "I'm sorry that I'm late for our…Hey! What is the meaning of this?!" MARIO shouted.  
  
"Bowser!" Peach shrieked.  
  
"Peach!" Mario yelled. "We were supposed to be married?"  
  
"I'd never marry YOU!" Peach said. "Mario, do something!"  
  
"Leave this wedding! NOW!" Bowser shouted. Bowser ran to Mario, grabbed the tail and swung Mario out of the window. Mario flew into the horizon.(AN: Remember. Bowser and Mario have switched places!) Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for Bowser. For once in his life, Bowser's 'face' was bright with joy.  
  
"Peach, do you take 'Mario' to be your King and Husband?" The pastor asked.  
  
"I do." Peach smiled. She put a silver band onto Bowser's 'finger'. Peach's eyes filled with tears. Finally, Peach was marrying her one 'true' love.  
  
"'Mario'", do you take Peach to be your Queen and Wife?" The pastor asked Bowser.  
  
"Yes, I certainly do!" Bowser smiled. He put a similar silver band onto Peach's finger.  
  
"You are now husband and wife." The pastor announced. "'Mario', you may kiss the bride!"  
  
Bowser and Peach kissed for a full five minutes, hardly coming up for breath. When they were finished, the Mushroom crowd laughed. Everyone said "Woohooooooo"  
  
Bowser's greatest wish was coming true. Bowser was now married to the beautiful Princess Peach. The coronation ceremony was up in about fifteen minutes. Soon, Bowser would be King of the Mushroom Kingdom AND the Koopa Kingdom.  
  
Bowser and Peach headed into the main castle and sat down in the sunroom.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Peach said to Bowser.  
  
"Yes…I am too!" Bowser said as he pulled Peach into a long embrace.  
  
Little did Peach know that more trouble would be coming her way. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Because I Love You  
  
Author: SelenityK  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Peach must get married, but Bowser won't let that happen!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Mario landed with a hard 'THUD'. He was furious. Why did Peach marry...Bowser?! That wasn't pink lemonade, Mario realized. That was a strange potion to make Bowser switch places with Mario. Mario had another realization: the coronation ceremony was the same day as the wedding. Mario had to hurry back to the Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Mario ran as fast as he could until he arrived on the outskirts of a small Mushroom City.  
  
"Taxi!Taxi!" Mario panted, nearly out of breath. Mario was unused to the heaviness of Bowser's body. "To the Mushroom Kingdom! Make it snappy!"  
  
***  
  
While Mario was racing towards Mushroom Castle, the entire castle populace was prepariing for the coronation. Mushroom City and half of Mushroom Kingdom gathered in the outer courtyards, celebrating the glorious events of the day and hoping to catch a glimpse of their Queen and King. The murmuring of the crowd could be heard in the castle.  
  
Peach, then Bowser walked onto the Main Balcony and the crowd cheered noisily in response. The Mushroom Head Priest said a few words in memory of the Kings and Queens who ruled over the Mushroom Kingdom in times past. Peach thought of her mother and father, who had once been great rulers, but died of a mysterious illness. The major responsibilities of the Kingdom would fall to Mario. Peach knew that Mario would do a wonderful job handling the Kingdom. Peach, on the other hand, would only perform minor duties, such as the charities, planning events and a few domestic affiars.  
  
The Head Priest walked to Peach.  
  
"By the ancient laws, and the Kings and Queens who now look down upon us as stars in the sky, I crown you, Peach Amara Toadstool, Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. May your reign be long and bountiful."  
  
The Priest placed the bejewelled crown on Peach's head, then walked to Bowser.  
  
"By the ancient laws, and the Kings and Queens who now look down upon us as stars in the sky, I crown you, Mario Mario, King of the..."  
  
"NO!!" Mario shouted.  
  
Peach looked over the balcony. "Bowser, why are you interrupting my ceremony?!"  
  
"Mushroom Kingdom," The Priest continued, oblivious of the disturbance that was occuring below. The Priest laid the crown on Bowser's head.  
  
"Oh no!" Mario whispered. "Bowser has made himself King!"  
  
"Peach! I'm Mario!" Mario shouted. "That's Bowser that you've married and made your King!"  
  
Peach stared at Bowser, her mouth formed and 'O'. Her eyes trembled in a mixture of fear, grief and frustration.  
  
Bowser smiled, and all of his sharp teeth showed. "He's right. Now I am your King. After all of these years of plotting, the Mushroom Kingdom is mine to rule!"  
  
"No!" Peach sank to the ground in tears. "This can't happen! Not on my wedding day. The day I was supposed to be with Mario forever!"  
  
Mario, because he was in Bowser's body, scaled the castle walls and stood near Peach. Bowser knelt and tried to explain himself to Peach.  
  
"Peach, can't you understand why I did this. It was mainly to gain control of the Mushroom Kingdom , but also because I love you in my own twisted way. I spent these years..."  
  
"Get away from me, you vile, filthy creature!" Peach said, disgust evident in her voice  
  
Bowser backed away from Peach. It did not matter what she said. He still had the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom to rule.  
  
Peach ran into the castle, sobbing aloud. Mario followed Peach back into her apartments. The castle staff stared at Mario; they did not know that Mario was trapped in Bowser's body. A few of them went to the Balcony to find Mario.  
  
"Mario,' Susie, a dark haired Mushroom girl said. "Bowser is chasing after Peach."  
  
"I dom't care what Peach is doing. It's obvious that she wanted him from the start." Bowser commented. He began talking with the Priest again.  
  
Susie walked away from Mario in fear. This was a side of Mario that she had never witnessed.  
  
***  
  
"Calm down Peach," Mario hugged the distraught Princess. Peach and Mario had gone through so much, only to be seperated, probably forever, by the pig-headed Koopa.  
  
"How can I?!" Peach screamed and waved her hands in fury at Mario. "I'm married to Bowser! Who knows what cruelties that monster may inflict upon my beloved Kingdom!"  
  
"I'm sure there's a way I could have my real body back." Mario said.  
  
"No," Peach glanced at the floor, tears continued to pour from her eyes. "There isn't. Kamek used the Body Exchange Potion on you and Bowser. You are stuck in Bowser's form forever!" After that, Peach cried even louder. She didn't want to even consider seeing Mario's real body every day and knowing that Bowser's mind was inside. "Plus I'd still be married to Bowser. A Queen has no real powers, and the ancient laws do not allow for divorce."  
  
Hearing what Peach said consumed Mario on the inside. Now he'd be trapped in Bowser's frame for the rest of his life. With one single stroke, Bowser ruined Mario's and Peach's life. Bowser would pay.  
  
"I'm going to find Bowser right now!" Mario stormed out of Peach's apartments, with Peach behind him.  
  
Mario and Queen Peach found Bowser in the throne room. Bowser was already giving out to bring the Koopa Troop to the Mushroom Kindom, and he had not been King for a full day.  
  
"Bowser, you scaly son of a bitch! Since the first time that I defeated you, you've made the lives of Peach and the Mushroom People miserable. I may not be King, but I won't allow you to destroy anymore lives."   
  
With the ease of Bowser's size, Mario grabbed Bowser by the neck. Mario hated to treat his old body in this way, but Mario felt that the body was not his anymore. He would never have it back, and if he could, it would be polluted by Bowser and Mario probably would not want the body after that. Mario flung Bowser through the window. He cringed as he heard Bowser's back crack. The Mushroom City Paramedics would arrive shortly and Bowser would be taken to the hospital.  
  
"Peach?!" Mario turned around after he finished with Bowswer. "Peach?" Mario went upstairs and knocked on the door to Peach's apartments.  
  
"Go away!" Peach moaned. "Don't bother me ever!"  
  
"Peach...listen to me..." Mario began to say.  
  
"I said NO!" Peach shouted from beyond the doors. "Get the hell away from me!"  
  
Mario frowned and went downstairs again. He tried to eat dinner, but it didnt' feel right. Mario was not hungry after the events that happened today. He waited at the dinner table to see if Peach wouild come, but he saw no sign of the Mushroom Queen that evening.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
It was midnight before Mario decided to check on Peach. Mario knockedo n the door, but no one answered. Worried, Mario punched a hole through the door with his poweful fists. Mario opened the door from the inside and walked in.  
  
"Peach?!" Marioi called out as he searched through the room. Peach wasn't in the room. Mario noticed that the delicate lace curtains and the glass balcony doors were partway open. On the dresser, Mario saw a note. The paper was pink, with Peach's signature scent sprayed on it. Mario inhaled the perfume and opened the note.  
  
Dear Mario, the note read.  
  
I am sorry that we could not be married today. When my mother told me to find a consort, it was you that came to my mind. You have helped me out so much over the years, defending the Mushroom Kingdomfrom Bowser. I appreciate your help from the bottom of my soul, and for that, and being my friend, I thank you.  
  
I am so heartbroken by what happened today that I have decided to go into exile. I cannot live with the pain of seeing Bowser in your body every day and wishing that I was married to you instead. You are the one I will love always, even after I die and go to the star world. Never forget that, my love. Please send my love to Luigi, Toad and Yoshi. I wish you all luck in the futurej, for I will not return. Ever.   
  
I love you always Mario. Please think of me often as I will think of you every waking moment of the day, and dream of the time when you and I will be together.  
  
  
  
Love always,  
  
Peach.  
  
Mario stepped onto the balcony and stared out into the distance. The stars were showing, but most of them were dim. The moon was hidden, and the Great Star did not show its face out of sadness for its daughter. After a while, Mario sat on the bed, his head covered in his arm. He would have to find a way to tell the castle of Peach's exile in the morning. Tonight, Mario would rest and dream of his Peach.  
  
***  
  
On the shores of a far away island, a woman stands. Her dress blows freely in the cool night air. She looks towards the mainland, tears flowing in her eyes for the memory of what is lost to her forever.  
  
Finis.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: It's been a year and two days since I've updated this story, for which I apologize. I went to college last year and forgot the notebook that 'Peach' was written in. Since I live in Wisconsin and my college is located in Virginia, I could not get the notebook. This story was completed last year, but due to circumstances, it had to wait a year to get published. I would still appreciate reviews, but if not, I will completely understand. Thank you. ~SelenityK~  
  
PS. There may be a sequel. 


End file.
